Gone
by taikopigeon
Summary: Ferb Fletcher never expected to hear the news about his ex-girlfriend Emily Kinney. Killed in her London Apartment by a psychopathic serial killer the FBI has been hunting for over a decade. The team heads off to London to continue the chase. Will Ferb be able to handle himself? Or Will he get into more trouble than he intended? T for violence. I do NOT own Emily Kinney.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey Guys! TaikoPigeon Back with another story! **

**A/N: I got the idea for this one day and wrote it down.**

**A/N: Hope y'all like it!**

**A/N: I DO NOT own _Phineas and Ferb _or their associated characters. They belong exclusively to Mr. Povenmire and Mr. Marsh.**

**A/N: I also DO NOT own Emily Kinney. The OC is their property. Whoever it is...**

**A/N: I DO however, own the exclusive rights to my OC's Cho and Nagata.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

"9-9-9 operator, what is your emergency?" the female monotone British-accented voice asked as she picked up her twentieth emergency call of the night.

"Hello? Yes! I need you to send the police immediately!" the man shouted on the other line.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, what is your emergency?"

"Th…there's a girl here! She's dead! And her clothes…oh God!" the man cried.

"Sir? Sir calm down, I need you tell me where you are." The operator pressed.

"I'm…I'm at 342 South Peckam! Please hurry!"

"Alright Sir, the Police are on their way, please be sure not to touch anything."

"Please, tell them to hurry." The man pleaded.

"I will…" the operator reassured.

The operator then turned to the radio,

"Any available units, this is dispatch, possible homicide at 342 South Peckam Road, expedite please."

"Copy dispatch, 2-3 is en route" a patrol car responded.

When patrol 2-3 had arrived at the address, the flat, officer Davis Tellarch a Caucasian man with a pretty strong build and his partner, officer Michael Feltcher, an African-American man with a strong build, like his partner stepped out of their vehicles.

"Oy Davis!" Feltcher called.

"What Feltcher?" Davis asked.

"Who's the poor bloke who owns this flat?"

"Dunno Feltcher, but we'd better be careful." Davis warned, taking his flash light out.

Feltcher nodded, taking out his flashlight as well and following Davis into the flat.

342 South Peckam was on the nicer side of town, so the officers were not expecting anything too bad. However, when they entered the flat, they climbed three flights of stairs to the third floor. Following the landlord, a portly middle-aged man who looked less than stellar to be up at 3 in the morning. They waited for him to open the door.

"Well what's all this about? I don't see why you had to get me up from bed at such a late hour!" the Landlord shouted.

"I'm not sure sir, but I'd like you to stand back for the moment." Davis responded

"Suit yourselves." The landlord muttered.

When the door had opened, the two officers entered the flat. The scene was absolutely atrocious. Vases were broken, portraits were on the ground, tables were flipped, and the couch was in the middle of the room.

"Ello?" Davis called.

"London Police, Anybody there?" Feltcher called.

Nothing but silence was their response. Suddenly Feltcher poked Davis in the arm, alerting him to the large trail of blood leading from the living room to the bedroom. They followed the trail into the second bedroom on the left. They opened to door to find the most gruesome scene they had ever stumbled upon. The room was red with blood and the body of a blonde female lay on the bed, a blanket covered half of her body. Her clothes lay strewn all over the floor. Feltcher removed the blanket and nearly threw up. The sight of the body was too much for him to handle.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Feltcher exclaimed, looking away from the body.

Davis took one look and almost threw up himself. He took out his portable radio.

"Dispatch, 2-3 on scene here…and…we're going to confirm that homicide…get the detectives and the crime scene unit down here…as soon as you can."

"Roger 2-3, additional units are headed your way." Dispatch confirmed.

* * *

"Victim is Caucasian, blonde female, Age 23. Poor girl was beaten pretty badly and sexually assaulted." The detective noted to his Sergeant.

"Cause of death?" the Sergeant asked, lifting the crime scene tape above their heads so they could enter the area.

"Medical Examiner noted cause of death was strangulation. Hyoid bone was broken clean in half."

The Sergeant nodded, taking the stairs up to the apartment.

"Have we been able to identify the victim?" the Sergeant asked, entering the apartment, stepping over some of the carnage and moving past the Crime Scene Unit, who was continuing to canvas the scene for clues.

"Not yet, her pocketbook is missing along with some jewels."

"Well, keep looking, we don't want another Jane Doe in the morgue!" The Sergeant called to the crime scene investigators.

The investigators continued searching the house, until a uniformed Police officer entered the scene.

"Sir, we have a neighbor's eyewitness testimony, says the victim's name is Emily Kinney, age 23."

"Right, good work officer, process the scene and take it back to HQ, get those fingerprints…"

"That's not necessary Sergeant." A voice called.

Everyone in the apartment looked up to see a middle-aged Caucasian man with graying hair and a black suit enter the room.

"Superintendent!" The sergeant called. "What brings you here?"

"Your case."

"What about it?"

"The victim is also an American citizen."

"So? What of it?"

"The killing matches the _Modus Operandi_ of an American serial killer wanted by the FBI."

"Well, Yank or not, I'm not giving this case to them!" the Sergeant continued, getting a bit angrier.

"Relax Sergeant, you're working a joint venture with the Yanks. We'll need their help if we're going to catch this bastard."

"I'll place a call to Washington" the Sergeant began, taking out his phone.

"No, not Washington, I've already called them."

"Then how in the hell are the yanks supposed to help us then?"

"I have a friend in Danville who might be able to help us."

"Danville? Why Danville?"

"Oye" the Superintendent continued, rubbing his temple, "Have you forgotten who lives there?"

It took about three seconds for the Sergeant to realize whom his superior was talking about.

"Bloody Hell! That's where the Fletcher boy lives!"

"Right, he's a consultant for the American FBI."

"Wait a second…this is his ex in't it?"

The superintendent nodded sadly.

"But how do you know Ferb Fletcher sir?"

"I don't, I know his handler."

The Sergeant nodded and got right on the Superintendent's request.

"Hello? FBI office Danville please."

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? REVIEWS! I'll see how well this prologue does before I upload 1**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 1!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN _Phineas and Ferb_ or Emily Kinney. They belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: I DO, however, OWN Cho and Nagata.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Again." The Asian Man wearing the Navy Blue FBI Jacket ordered.

Isabella sighed heavily; sweat ran down her face, gasping for breath.

"Seriously Ben?" she asked, looking up to him with longing eyes.

The look on Special Agent Ben Cho's face told her that he definitely was.

"Oh I'm serious, you're going to clear this building. It's an important skill on the field." Cho explained.

"But I'm only a consultant, I have no place on the field!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Well consultant or not, if we run into dangerous situations with no back-up, I'm gonna need your help. You're gonna need to know how to clear buildings with active shooters. "

Isabella sighed once more. This wasn't a fun exercise to do. Mostly because every time she messed up, Cho would always shoot her with a simunition", which was just a fancy word for a bullet filled with soap. Her clothes were already marked with over a dozen soap marks.

"But do you really have to shoot me with the simunition?"

"Oh yes I do." Cho nodded, "Pain is one of the greatest training devices ever used. It's the way I was trained in the Air Force."

Isabella donned the mask and cursed under her breath. Cho laughed,

"Let's get this over with." She muttered angrily

Cho nodded, donning his mask as well. "A piece of advice Izzie." Cho commented,

"Hm?"

"Remember to check your corners Isabella. You may be surprised what lays there."

Isabella nodded as Cho left to take his place, making sure that Isabella did not see where he was. Suddenly,

"Training exercise number 2334." The man over the intercom stated, "Your objective is to search and clear each room, searching for the shooter. If you see him, you are to immediately dispatch him. Understood?"

Isabella nodded. A clock at the far left of the starting position began counting down with a beep to prepare Isabella for her mission.

"Three…two…one…go!" The voice shouted.

The buzzer immediately went off and Isabella began running into each room, checking each room and corner for the "shooter" which was really Cho with a "simunition" gun, ready to pounce on her if she made a mistake. She continued to clear each room, until she reached the last room at the end of the hallway. She took a deep breath and took cover behind the wall on the left side of the door. She began running the piece of advice Cho had given to her before the start of the exercise. She looked into the room and at first, saw nothing but a cement floor, wooden walls, and a window. But looks were deceiving. As she checked the right corner, she saw nothing at first. She then ran into the room, quickly looking left and seeing Cho, dressed in black and raising his blue "simunition" Glock at her. She had only seconds to react, pulling the trigger and hitting Cho in the chest four times. The buzzer had suddenly gone off, signaling the end of the exercise. Isabella took off her mask and a grin a mile wide was drawn across her face.

"Gotcha." She grinned mischievously.

Cho also took off his mask and grinned back at her. "That you did."

* * *

They walked down the hallway and into the lobby of the small training building that was outside the Danville FBI field office. A building that Phineas and Ferb had graciously agreed to build for them a year ago. There, she saw a Japanese girl with auburn hair waiting for them in the lobby's waiting room chairs. She stood up to meet them when she saw them coming in. She gave Cho a kiss.

"Hey Sabrina," Isabella greeted, giving her a hug.

It was Special Agent Sabrina Nagata, a friend of the group as well as Cho's girlfriend and recently promoted to Senior Special Agent.

"Did you two have fun?" Nagata asked, looking slightly amused at Isabella's soap splattered clothing.

"Oh, tons." Isabella mocked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I think Ben quite enjoyed shooting me everywhere."

Nagata quickly punched Cho in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked in a mock hurt tone, rubbing his arm.

"For being mean to Izzie." Nagata explained, grinning.

"Well, if she had gotten it right the first time, I wouldn't have had to shoot her so many times." Cho called, walking towards the locker room.

Isabella followed, getting changed and showered after ten minutes and rejoined Nagata at the lobby. Cho followed and emerged wearing his usual dress suit.

"Alright guys, I'm assuming we're headin back to the office?" Cho asked.

"Yep." Nagata answered, finishing her text.

Cho began heading out of the door, holding the door open for the two women. They walked for about a quarter of a mile through the beautiful sunny day that had been in Danville. Before long, they reached the FBI office where a certain red-headed inventor and his green-haired stepbrother were just clocking in. Isabella embraced Phineas Flynn as if they had been separated for years.

"Alright Isabella, stop making kissy faces at Phineas and get your butt up to the office and check if we have anything new. Ferb, stop texting your wife, I'm sure the hospital is taking just good care of her." Cho ordered, clocking in as well.

Isabella had almost forgotten that Ferb's wife, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was pregnant and was confined to her house per doctor's orders. Poor Ferb was so worried, and it was quite an uncommon sight to see the man of action fret over something that didn't seem like such a big deal.

Ferb grinned, putting his phone back into his pocket. The agents walked into the elevator and onto the fourth floor. They stepped out and took their respective places at their desks and got to work.

"Isabella, have anything new for us?" Cho called.

"Nope, no new cases." Isabella answered

"Any cold cases?"

"Nope, none of those either. Seems like a very quiet day today."

"Right on."

"Does that mean we get to go home early?" Phineas joked.

"Nope, they don't pay you for nothing." Cho winked.

Phineas nodded and continued working on designs for a new crime-fighting device for the FBI, but would not be unveiling his idea until further tests.

A sort of monotonous silence hit the office as each agent worked respectively on his or her own side projects. After about an hour, suddenly, the phone rang by Cho's desk. He picked it up,

"FBI Danville Field Office, Special Agent Benjamin Cho speaking, how may I help you today?"

Suddenly, the upbeat tone in Cho's voice changed dramatically, his face became very pale, as if he had just seen a ghost past by.

"Yes…" he answered, his voice solemn as ever.

"I see…yes…I'll be sure to tell them…thank you." Cho answered, his eyes were watery and red.

Nagata, seeing this sudden distress, went to comfort her boyfriend. After some silent conversation between the two, Cho picked up a piece of paper from his printer and beckoned Ferb, Isabella, and Phineas to join them in his office. Once they were all inside, he shut the door.

"Is everything alright Ben?" Phineas asked.

Cho shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Nagata asked, wrapping her arms around him.

Cho sighed heavily, as he placed the paper on his desk.

"This has got to be the worst news I'll ever give." He muttered.

Cho took another deep breath before continuing

"Ferb, you remember Emily right?"

Ferb nodded, unsure of what Cho meant. Emily Kinney had been Ferb's first Girlfriend, only breaking up due to the fact that they could not maintain their long distance relationship when she had moved back to England after completing High School. Something in Cho's voice made Ferb's stomach about Emily.

_Had something happened?_ He asked himself _Oh God I hope not._

"Well," Cho began, still hesitating

"What Ben? Come on, Spit it out!" Ferb encouraged.

"I'm sorry to say this Ferb...but…"

Cho picked up the piece of paper on his desk and began to read it aloud,

"On January 21st, at 3:30 am, a Caucasian female, age 23, who was later identified as Ms. Emily Kinney, was found…"

Ferb shook his head increasingly;

_No, Please_, he pleaded

"_Dead._"

That word sent Ferb's entire world crashing. A deathly silence fell upon everyone as the word hit their ears.

_Dead_….

The word echoed in Ferb's mind. Time slowed the world around him as he left for some privacy.

As Ferb left, Phineas wanted to run after him, but Cho stopped him before he could.

"Let him go." Cho ordered.

"Bu…" Phineas tried.

"No, he needs time to think about this…as we all do."

Phineas had a look of concern about his face, uncertain if Ferb was ok or not, but decided to trust Cho's judgment. He did know people after all…

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? REVIEWS!**


End file.
